


Ten Words Is All We Need

by FrogsInBoggs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, But just a little, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean we were writing poetry and this is almost poetry right?, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Love, M/M, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, happy boys, happy everything in between too, just love, mason is there too kinda, or paying attention in english class, they are both softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsInBoggs/pseuds/FrogsInBoggs
Summary: A collection of stories that show just how much Theo and Liam love each other - in ten words or less.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723111) by [cherrysprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite). 



> Hey, y'all! This is my first fic (at least on this acc) so please be kind :^) Feel free to pop little ideas/scenes that you want to see in the comments! Love you! <3
> 
> Tumblr: @wholetmeonhereyouidiots

Liam takes Theo's hand.  
Perfectly enamored.


	2. Smile

They look at each other.  
They smile.  
This is love.


	3. Love

“I love you.”  
“I love you more”  
“Not possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all I have at least ten chapters planned out. How many chapters should there be? What should they be about?? Omg help.


	4. Fear

Theo awakens from a nightmare.  
Liam is there.  
It’s okay.


	5. Movie

Theo hates this movie.  
Liam loves it.  
So he watches.


	6. Touch

Liam’s shoulders tense.  
Theo touches him lightly.  
His shoulders relax.


	7. Laughter

Theo’s laugh is contagious.  
Or maybe just to Liam.


	8. Snoring

Theo thinks that Liam’s cute when he snores.  
Mason disagrees.


	9. Sleep

Theo can’t sleep alone anymore.  
Not since Liam showed up.


	10. Flu

Theo’s sick.  
Liam won’t leave.  
He doesn’t mind catching it.


	11. Hoodie

“Is that my hoodie?”  
“Yes. You can’t have it back.”


	12. Pillow

Theo’s pillow smells like him.  
Liam likes to steal it.


	13. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all we just got 250 hits... on my first ever fic... :') thank you so much all of you for reading, leaving comments, and giving kudos. It means a lot to me that this many people cared to check this out. So, without further ado, one of my favorite chapters to be written thus far.

Theo doesn’t want a puppy.  
Liam does.  
They get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they got a puppy :3


	14. Spoons

Some nights, Theo wants to be spooned.  
Liam doesn’t mind.


	15. Teeth

Liam hates the dentist.  
Theo goes with him.  
Every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I really like this chapter because I imagine that instead of Liam asking Theo to come with him or Theo just going instinctively Liam hides like a dog going to the vet and Theo has to grab him and take him, kicking and screaming, to the dentist. Omg wait someone make a one-shot of this I'll love you foreverrrrrr


	16. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on a number of chapters :3

When Theo’s sick, Liam cooks for him.  
Liam can’t cook.


	17. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I'm so damn sorry for going AWOL for that long. I meant to take a break for a couple weeks and it turned into a couple months :') glad to be back and I hope y'all like this chapter.

“Hair’s getting long…”, Theo says. Liam groans. “I like it!”


End file.
